


定情之夜

by axcheronferry



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, 你这里欠我的用什么还, 可能有后续, 定情之夜, 甜, 老福特 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26948068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axcheronferry/pseuds/axcheronferry
Summary: 如标题
Relationships: Maria Hill/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 6





	定情之夜

**Author's Note:**

> 原发布于LOFTER（已注销）

没有人知道Maria Hill特工其实是不住在母舰上的。起码自从Loki差点把地球打烂以后就没有了。不过大家都没发现的原因，是她异于常人的连轴转样的工作时间，当真是起得比鸡早，睡得比狗晚。

其实她的住所也不是什么特别棒的地方，只是一间很普通的八十多平米的小公寓，为了安全还有差不多一半被改造了。就只剩下一个巢样的空间，她决定住成开放式的。

她并不是纽约市里那些刚刚出来打拼的家伙，她完全买得起更好的房子。可是单就房子而言，她有更好的选择，或者干脆直接住在母舰上。不过她在是选择一个家。这间公寓真的很好，她来看的时候满心这样想着，交通方便，购物也方便，不算太吵，人与人之间的距离还是很疏远的，这样就不用担心被热情的邻居打扰到，而且景色也不错，可以看到复仇者联盟大厦。  
最后一点恰恰是最重要的。

Maria和往常一样隔了几天的午夜才能回家，楼下超市的小哥顺手就给她把食物打包好送上来了。她冲了个凉，然后披着浴袍躺在床上。她没拉窗帘，窗户特别大，就这样望着复仇者联盟大厦。不过如果有谁仔细拿记录仪校对一下Maria的视线，就大概不难看出她是一直在盯着复仇者联盟大厦的最顶层，如果那个校对的人用的是几百万的斯塔克工业记录仪的话，就知道她大概是看着第三间房间。

如果拿着望远镜看着那个地方的话估计很快就会被哪里精明的电脑管家给捉住，所以Maria只能依靠自己并不算特别出色的视力扑捉窗户上所印出来影子。不过即使是以鹰眼的视力都无法办到这种是的，所以她就只能全靠自己的想象。

那位有着酒红色头发的窈窕女性是不是刚刚依靠装疯卖傻来破解了一个邪恶组织的阴谋呢？又或者她用一串恰到好处的分析阻止了钢铁侠的某次疯狂的行为？自己多年稽查犯罪锻炼出来的优秀脑洞在这时候总是突破天际，她可以干这事一整个晚上。

当然她很难抗拒一些正常的生理反应——是说饿肚子啦。如果肠胃不满的叽咕声打扰了她乐此不疲的钟爱活动的话，她就愤懑地打开超市小哥递给她的袋子，拿出巧克力草莓的面包和牛奶。她最讨厌甜味和酸味搅在一起的感觉，可是又没办法抗拒这样让她欣喜若狂的配色。

那边的灯，今天熄的比较早。于是Maria就没有理由再赖在床上了，合上窗帘，解开浴袍，闭上眼，都是沉闷的睡意。

“叮咚——”

有人来了，Maria的眼睛忽然一下睁得老大。重新穿好浴袍，拉开窗帘，顺手从枕头底下揣了把枪挂在腰上。一开门，却使得两个人都吓坏了。

“我*怎么会是你！”来者说道。

“Nat…Natasha？”Maria的嘴半天都没合上，“你怎么……这里？”

看到Maria的表情，门口的这位帅气的总攻大人却笑开了，头一歪，在副局耳边轻声说：“别管这个了，你到底是让不让我进去？”说着自己搂着Maria的腰走进来坐在了沙发上。

Maria挣开Natasha的手，转身到厨房里去拿了两瓶果汁出来。

“谢了。”Natasha打开自己的那瓶，一饮而尽。

“你为什么会在这里？”

“Jarvis说有一个偷窥狂一直在盯着我，好久了。”Natasha转过身来，看着Maria的眼睛，“它给了我这个地址，副局。”

“你怎么知道有人在偷窥你？”

Natasha瞥了一眼Maria，后者的脸现在已经像一颗小太阳一样了：“我说蜘蛛感应你信吗？”  
开玩笑而已，却让对方认真的思索后重重地摇头。

“所以你的第一反应不是‘我才没有偷窥你’这样的话吗？”Natasha整理了一下自己的长发，“所以你是承认了自己偷窥的事实吗？”

见对方在沉默，Natasha又说：“我们英明神武的副局大人居然还偷窥别人？”

“没有……”Maria急忙辩解道，也不管现在是否已经太迟，“我……只是……”连自己都没办法说出一个好一点的理由额，平时自己对付罪犯的时候不是非常伶牙俐齿的么。

“如果说出去的话，怕是没人会相信吧。”Natasha继续说，“不过放心，我不会乱说的，毕竟这事关你我的名誉么。”

Maria想抬头看着娜塔莎，却一不小心被后者深邃的眼神给吸进去了。外面一阵风吹过，卷起窗纱挡在了两个人的面前，让Maria稍稍清醒了一些。

当Black Widow还在为神盾局工作的时候，两个人之间的交集怎么能够用多来形容。她救过她的命，她亦承过她的情，出生入死什么的也都是不错的搭档了，Maria就是习惯了有一个红发的女子站在自己的背后。她总是英姿飒爽，让Maria有种依靠感。所以做出了一些自己都觉得匪夷所思的事情来。

“你是单纯的喜欢我（的美貌），还是单纯的爱慕我（这个人）？”Natasha问。

“我……我……额……”Maria一下子被弄晕了，不过很快又恢复到了正常的特工一样的状态，起码她以为自己是恢复了，“如果是这样的话……我想我是……我觉得你是个超赞的人，我就是……额……”

“我知道了，”Natasha打断了这个断断续续的无厘头的回答，“你喜欢我（这个人）。”看到Maria超诡异的脸色，又笑着补充，“真巧啊，我刚好也喜欢你。”

手悄悄爬上Maria的背，心中庆幸床离得那么近。

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢看完


End file.
